Secret Past
by Lady Suna
Summary: Queen Crystallia dies after defeating the enemy, Talleron, the only problem is that his heir comes to haunt the future, will Aquaria be able to stop Talleron's heir? This story is based off of Sailor Moon but holds none of those characters, but ones simil
1. Legends Live

Hi I'm Lady Suna and this is the first time I've posted one of my   
fanfics so don't be to harsh. But this is more of a story based off of   
Sailor Moon. I messed up early on and had to have it move away from   
Sailor Moon but you can still see some traces of it. (sigh) And some   
things in it, like names, haven't been converted yet. I hope everyone   
likes it. And if you do...PLEASE email me. The address is   
sunaofdeath@hotmail.com. By the way, my friend that encouraged me to   
post this has had her fanfiction on this site a while, and is still   
being written, Daughters of Cronus, by Lyaka is awesome and u peeplz   
should check it out. On with the story(as if anyone reads what the   
author says)  
  
Secret Past  
Chapter One-Legends Live  
  
A young soldier grasps her chest in pain as she stands to face her   
enemy on the blood stained earth. Her enemy grins with malice. "Give up   
Queen Crystallia. You cannot defeat me. You cannot even fight for your   
friends, for your love, not even for your daughter. You haven't run   
away, but you aren't half the soldier that I am." His words are daggers   
of ice into Crystallia.  
  
"I am, Queen Crystallia -goddess of the moon. I will never give up."   
Crystallia replied weakly, a blue flame grew stronger in her eyes. This   
  
war was never thought possible after the Soul Wars. But it was here,   
  
and she hadn't stopped it in time to save anyone.   
  
"Have it your way. I was just trying to save you from death. You are   
really a magnificent creature. Hmmm, I feel generous today… would you   
become my queen to save your life?" He notices her blue eyes turn to   
ice. She glares at him with all the hate and anger that she has ever   
felt in her life. With that a silver blast of energy came from her   
hands. Slamming her enemy into the crystal walls around them, the   
crystal palace, now sharp from the war.   
  
  
"Let's not go in there! It's too creepy."   
  
"Come on Ella, you don't believe those legends do you."  
  
"Leave her alone Sky. You know she does, she from the Clan of Mercury.   
She was taught these stories and to believe them. It's apart of their   
magic training."  
  
  
"And your gonna tell me that you believe them too, Vena?" Sky said   
cruelly.  
  
"I don't believe them, that's not my culture. I think that you should   
start acting like yours. Going into that forest is suicide. I can feel   
it. I'm not Ella, but I know that much," Vena coolly replied.  
  
"I still think this is a stupid idea for Clan Guardians-in-training to   
be doing. This forest is sacred. At least let Ella and me check the   
area out." A new voice spoke.  
  
"What's the point, all you girls are too cautious. Especially you,   
Essence, and anyway what kinda name is that?"  
  
"My name by the way is more important than your name, I am named after   
the Founder of the Mars Clan who was a princess. And you aren't named   
after anyone." She shot coldly.  
  
  
"My name is still better than yours! Not to mention she's dead, and we   
don't have princesses anymore." Both were about to attack each other.  
  
  
  
"Did you honestly believe that I fear death enough to ever be your   
lover Talleron. Plus, you are way too young for me." Crystallia grinned   
as his facial expression dropped to a frown, then she laughed. An odd   
cackle almost evil, she was light and darkness at the same moment. Her   
eyes played an insane flame that laughed at Talleron. So many times had   
he tried to seduce her, she never gave in, she knew that soon it would   
lead to her death. But the fire of insanity played in her eyes forever   
from that moment. The last moment of life was the only moment the fire   
stopped.   
  
At last Talleron could no longer take her laughter. He had tried so   
hard for her to become his, but the war was not for her, but for the   
world. He and his minions wanted power, she could give it to him, only   
she could. And she wouldn't, for the sake of earth. So at last,   
bleeding, he took every last bit of energy to make a black and red   
dragon. The power force hit Crystallia squarely in the chest, heaving   
her into the sharp edges of her palace. She slid down slowly. She was   
not oblivious to the pain, only emotion. She saw him standing his   
laughter filled the sky with a chill, he would have her. She was too   
weak to win a battle now, or so he thought. Blood oozing from her chest   
and back she stood in a pool of her blood. For once feeling everything   
and nothing at the same time. She looked at the ground, her eyes still   
  
playful with insanity, but also blank in a mysterious way. Lying next   
to her on the ground was Belle's sword. She grabbed it.   
  
  
  
  
  
A wide motion made by Vena stopped them. She had brought out a sacred   
sword only touched by her clan. To bring it out was to stop something   
extremely horrible. When Vena brought her sword out, she meant   
business. They all were of distinguished clans, Mercury, Mars, Venus,   
Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and then the Moon Clan. To be   
a Clan Guardian was the highest honor. The old ways of the Lunar Reign   
were gone now but some names remained. If you said the name Queen   
Crystallia the First you were considered crazy. She had been dead for   
2,000 years.   
  
"Look, if I catch you fighting again I'll report you, especially you   
Skyllan. You are of the Outer Clan of Uranus. What came over them to   
possibly make you a chosen one is still beyond me. But as the leader of   
the Future Inner Clan Guardians you'd best behave, after all, you are   
supposed to train instead of flirt all day." She didn't smile once but   
the others did especially when he blushed. "The Clan of Earth would be   
disappointed."   
  
  
  
  
Crystallia held the sword tightly in her slender hands. She brought the   
sword in front of her face the one side of the blade facing her, the   
other facing Talleron. Crystallia closed her eyes and whispered a few   
words, never heard since the death of the ancient Lunar Reign. The   
sword began to glow, unconsciously as though she had done this many   
times before; she placed the sword in front of her and charged at   
Talleron. He noticed the glowing between the queen and the sword she   
held. Looking up at the sky the moon shown bright with the energy of a   
soldier burning away the evil, the moon was Crystallia, together they   
stood strong; united. Just as she was to take his life in on quick   
swipe, he bore a beam sword in which smacked against her metal one.   
Strangely the beam sword did not melt the Guardian Sword but both   
fighters held their ground while in a face to face lock. This was not a   
good position to be in if you were the weaker; your sword could go   
flying leaving you defenseless. But they stood there, every second   
growing weaker, yet becoming stronger, until Queen Crystallia closed   
her eyes silver, gold, green, blue, red, yellow, orange, purple,   
turquoise, and black light pulsed around her melting into the sword.   
There it swirled around like a twister ready to strike anything down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm going in there whether your coming or not, 'cause all of you   
are chicken, and weaklings," Sky knew the last part would get to Lea of   
the Jupiter Clan. Her eyes challenged him silently.  
  
You want a fight, well, bring it on. Lea thought. "I shall go with   
you, but only to prove that our clans are not as you think. But I   
request that you, Lady Frostella of the Mercury Clan, will accompany us   
with your vast knowledge, your fighting magic, and telling magic." Lea   
spoke very formally; she treated this as a quest. She did this as a   
personal challenge to Sky. He was supposed to learn things of   
formality, but had spent too much time flirting with girls to ever   
learn anything. "Do you grant my request Lady Frostella?"   
  
"I grant your request. My clan shall be honored that you have   
asked such a thing. But in do course I believe it is only fair that we   
bring Lady Essence of the Mars Clan and Lady Aphrodite of the Venus   
Clan with us on this journey. No matter how ignorant the cause." Ella   
had understood what Lea had been trying to do, as did the others. Sky   
only stood there turning a hot red in anger. Vena hated the use of her   
real name but this was the formality. She put her sword in its sheath.   
Then she and   
  
Essence did a bow of acceptance. And so the five went walking on,   
Vena's hand was ready to pull her sword out at any second. Screaming   
rose from the forest as the pathway turned dark.   
  
  
  
  
  
The colors of the galaxy burned with hatred around the queen. She   
opened her eyes. This has been dragged out too long. As she thought   
  
this she grasped the sword harder, then with the strength of the galaxy   
she pushed Talleron back his sword destroyed by her power. She smiled   
as she launched forward into a jump attack killing him, but not before   
he reflected her power back at her again slamming her into the palace   
walls. This time she could no longer hold back her screams of pain.   
Each second she slid down the crystal the air was filled with her   
agony. The moon grew dim as the insanity in her eyes faded to a dull   
blue crystal. She finally reached the ground lying in a limp heap. The   
world held its breath for a second that seemed forever. Pegasus flew   
across the sky screeching its grief. Then she opened her eyes and   
spread her wings. Pure white wings unstained by blood, by tragedy. If   
only she had stayed unstained, but here she was left to die in a pool   
of her blood that grew each second…   
  
  
  
A second revealed Vena's sword, and Sky's. Essence had her bow ready to   
fire. Lightning pulsed in the hands of Lea. Ella's hands grew colder   
with each second. She closed her eyes summoning a secret magic. She   
touched a dark tree next to her. Help her, help the healer, the star   
and moon, save our queen. Save her, someone help! Our queen is dying!   
Anni pulled away confused, but returned to her mind where the tree's   
screamed sorrows and cries for help. Where do I go to find her? How can   
I help? Ella asked the trees in her mind. No reply came. Ella focused   
harder. Then finally it came. Follow the silver, the palace of crystal   
  
is where she lies waiting please hurry, the moon will guide you. But   
it is still in the hour of the sun. How is the moon to guide me? It   
will find you through us.  
  
  
  
Another voice spoke in Ella's mind. It was the sun; his words   
warmed her heart with a warning. Leave this place, the queen lies at   
the castle as the trees have said, but you must not go there, it is   
sacred. Danger lies ahead the forest was darkened by a tragedy that has   
stained the Earth. Do not go any farther, for her sake. For who,   
sun?For the mist child, she will be given a gift that will be to   
strong for her to bear. Who is the mist child? She is of the youngest   
clan. You call her "girl of the water."   
  
  
  
  
Slowly Crystallia sat up. "Shimmer of life reveal yourself before me."   
The outline of a crystal shone lightly then a star formed in the middle   
and a beam shot down from the moon. The crystal became solid from the   
light of both from the inside out. Crystallia looked down at herself,   
her mangled body stained with blood. She shed a single tear. The tear   
just shed mixed into the blood surrounding her. She shook her head. I   
have no right in this world to cry. I have grief but I know that I am   
lucky that my friends and family do not have to see the earth this way.   
To cry would only grieve the earth more. I must stay strong through   
these last moments. I hate to do this. She grasped her locket. She tore   
it from her thin silver chain. Her tunic turned into silver ribbons   
that surrounded Queen Crystallia; they floated in the invisible breeze.   
Slowly the moon grew stronger and so did the moon sigil behind the star   
sigil each symbolizing the queen, she was the moon and she was the soul   
of the universe. Both sigils glowed, neither over powering the other in   
the dark night…   
  
  
Anni removed herself from her mind state. She ignored the sun. She lead   
the others to the Crystal Palace just as the trees had told her. "So   
the legends are true. I'd always thought they were told to little   
children as fairy tales." The palace untouched by time shocked Alan.   
Now Vena walked ahead suddenly tears forming in her eyes. She knelt   
down her sword glowed with oddity. It glowed with silver, gold, green,   
blue, red, yellow, orange, purple, turquoise, and black light, the   
colors of the galaxy started to swirl around the palace starting from   
the sword. Dry blood appeared on the sword as the colors continued to   
flow. Anni saw this. Her eyes widened in horror. What have I done? Will   
we die because of me? Alan cut off her thoughts. "Vena your sword!"   
Vena looked at her sword. Then all reality was lost to Anni. Now her   
mind was set to the past. Telling a tragic secret.   
  
  
  
The silver ribbons became the queen's gown. Her crystal still in front   
of her she took off her crown. Both crystal and crown hovered in front   
of her with a sparkle of life. "Power of the Moon, power of the Stars,   
power of the Crystal, power of the Earth, power of the Universe, power   
of the Queen, power of Life, I am all of you. You have been separated   
within me, never allowing me to reach my full power capacity, now I put   
you together again, so that we shall be united once again. For I shall   
live on through you to protect this lonely star, I will exist through   
you. You are my life and I am yours. Together we have protected the   
Universe now my body shall rest. Should my dear child have lived   
through this may she find you and may my power flow into her so that   
she might fulfill her destiny. Moon and Cosmos melt into Life and   
Crown…for the Future!" Her ceremony ended. The star seed, the Cosmos   
Crystal and the Silver Imperium Crystal had become one and turned into   
  
a crystal flower. After Queen Crystallia had spoken the crystals became   
apart of her crown. Now holding her crown, Crystallia carefully   
  
crystallized the crown. With one hand Serenity melted part of the   
palace wall. Then with the all the fire she could make with what power   
she had left after the Ceremony of Uniting, she heated both   
crystallized crown and crystal wall to become one. "Farewell beautiful   
Earth. Shall you forget this bitter war." Queen Crystallia held a white   
rose as she died slowly lying on the soft grass, her tears streaming   
from her eyes. Serenity was too graceful to be dying. She stared into   
the nothing of mists. Why is she staring at me? Who is this beautiful   
girl? Ella's thoughts had not gone unheard, but Ella would never hear   
the answer the queen gave her. Ella had seen the battle and this queen   
dying. Why do I ache when I see her staring at me with such love? Who   
is she to me? She hadn't heard any sound but she had seen this sad   
story. Then mist surrounded her and she lost concentration.  
  
"Ella! Are you okay?" Lea asked.   
  
"Yeah, what happened?" Ella replied in a daze.  
  
  
"You fainted. Look you led us here. It's so beautiful. I wonder what   
caused this crystal to rise from the ground like this? Oh well."   
  
Now Vena walked ahead suddenly tears forming in her eyes. She knelt   
down her sword glowed with oddity. It glowed with silver, gold, green,   
blue, red, yellow, orange, purple, turquoise, and black light, the   
colors of the galaxy started to swirl around the palace starting from   
the sword. Dry blood appeared on the sword as the colors continued to   
flow. "Vena your sword!" Vena looked at her sword not surprised to see   
the blood and the colors of the galaxy. Her short dirty blonde hair   
suddenly became long and golden. The others changed too. Skyllan   
vanished and in his place was a tall woman in with short white hair.   
All of them were dressed in tunics each wore a different color, torn   
shirts, boots, gauntlets, and breeches. Vena was crying in front of a   
lady with silver hair, long hair. It was Queen Crystallia, lying there   
dead in Vena's arms. Now there were nine total "Warrior Princesses"   
there were six men, and then a girl who looked like the queen except   
her hair was jet black.   
  
"Mother!! How could this have happened?" The girl with black hair ran   
over to Vena, crying onto the queen. A man with light hair came over to   
her. "Helios, why her? She-she-she said th-that…oh Helios!" The man   
named Helios held her tightly.  
  
"It's okay honey…everything will be alright." Helios looked straight in   
to the blue eyes of another man, he was crying. He had taken Crystallia   
in his arms. Oh, Endymion why has this happened? I'm so sorry. The   
Earth cries out with your pain.   
  
"You were always beautiful, and you still are my love. Please. Please!   
Come back to me. Crystallia, my queen, why did you leave us…why did you   
  
leave me?" Andarian whispered. His eyes were deep with grief and love   
  
for the dead queen.  
  
  
"King Andarian…I'm sorry. We all mourn the loss. Let us go to   
Ixchel. Maybe… oh what am I thinking?" she broke down grasping a staff.  
  
"Pluto's right. Let us leave. Ladies we had all been dead until a few   
moments ago," the king got glares from five men, "Ladies, Generals, and   
Helios, we were dead until a few moments ago. Something must have   
caused us to be revived."  
  
"Talleron is dead." Long blue hair gently swishing around as if   
underwater.   
  
"Princess Mercury? The war is over? But how?" Everyone glanced at the   
dead queen in Endymion's arms. A smile played across her serene face.   
That will be my secret. The queen's eyes opened and glared at Ella.   
  
Who are they Crystallia? Who are these people.  
  
They are your ancestors, the girl with blue hair and the man behind   
  
her are the great ancestors of the Mercury Clan. My daughter has the   
  
black hair. My husband is holding me. Look at the symbols child, do you   
not recognize them? The queen spoke softly.  
  
Why can't they hear you?   
  
I'm dead.  
  
Why am I seeing this?  
  
You were the only Clan Guardian who would believe this legend.  
  
I'm not a Clan Guardian yet. Why didn't your daughter get your crown?  
  
She was sorrowful, she didn't want to become Queen Crystallia II in my   
stead. She wanted me to live to see her daughter grow. She had been   
waiting for the Second Generation Senshi to be born and reborn before   
the First Generation Planet Sorceresses died. I'm a First Generation   
Planet Sorceress. Why ask so many questions?   
  
Well, if you don't want me to ask why did you show this to me?  
  
I wanted to show this to the mist child. You should listen to the sun.   
Luckily nothing happened to your friends. They're waiting for you.   
Bring Lady Aquaria of the Mist Clan and Lord Skyllan of the Uranus   
Clan. Go.   
  
  
"That was weird."  
  
"What was Ella?" Skyllan looked at her with an eyebrow raised.   
  
"Oh nothing. But I need to see Sere." Ella tried to sound like nothing   
had happened.  
  
"We all need to. Remember it's her birthday. Are you okay Ella?" Lea   
asked. Vena got up, taking her Sword of Guardians with her.  
  
"Whatever this place is, I get this urge to cry my eyes out. I'm   
leaving. This seems more sacred than we thought. It's like a good   
friend died…" Vena seemed lost in dream, blue eyes foggy.  
  
"Look Sere's gonna kill us. I say we teleport." Essence said looking at   
the sky. Everyone nodded except Ella. "Ella? Yes or No?"  
  
"What…oh yes."   



	2. In the Court

Okay, next chapter, I'm new to posting fanfics as I said before so bear  
with me. Some of the names haven't been converted in the story, so you   
might see that someone's name is still from Sailor Moon, I'm working on   
that. I never said any of the disclaimers before. Sailor Moon is not   
mine, but most of these characters are. Nobody in my story is exactly   
alike the Sailor Moon characters, so they don't belong to Naoko   
Takiouchi (however that is spelled). Don't sue me cuz they belong kind   
of in between, it is kind of hard to explain. This is a short chapter.   
Well continue reading...  
  
Secret Past  
Chapter Two-In the Court  
  
The five teleported to Ixchel. They now wore their imperial gowns and   
uniform. Four men walked up to the Ladies of the Inner Clans. They took   
each girl by the hand.  
  
"Hello Jaran, Nephro, Kar, Zal." Sky spoke through gritted teeth. They   
were the boyfriends of Essence, Leanne, Aphrodite, and Frostella   
respectively. Secretly he had a crush on Aphrodite, but not because of   
her namesake. She had always been harsh to him but for some reason he   
cared deeply for her. At least Sere will be nice, even if Andarian has   
her; she doesn't push me aside as soon as he enters a room. Just as he   
thought this Crysta came into the room hand in hand with Andarian.   
"Greetings Andarian, Crystallia. How are both of you?" Crystallia came   
up and hugged Skyllan and Andarian shook his hand.  
  
"We're fine. It feels good to finally be twenty." Crystallia smiled.  
  
"Ah…don't worry that feeling will go away soon. I take it that you are   
preparing for the wedding." Sky inquired.  
  
Andarian and Crystallia glanced at each other. Finally Andarian spoke   
when Sky looked confused. "Well we aren't getting married."  
  
Now Sky was very confused, he saw Crystallia's hand still clasped tight   
in his. "Why? By the age of twenty the Lady of the Moon Clan must   
marry. Naturally it is you she would pick because you love each other."  
  
"Unfortunately, her mother is not going to allow it."  
  
"Ouch. Well if you need anything, you know that the Outer Clans are   
always there for you."  
  
"Of course. I think I'd like Mercury or Pluto do something for us."   
Andarian said.  
  
"I told you already Andy, they can't make her change her mind."   
Crystallia looked annoyed. "And don't tell me 'And you can?' again."  
  
"I wasn't going to Crysta," Andy grinned.  
  
"You know she's right. But I'm not supposed to get involved in that   
sorta thing. Well can you guys do me a…" Sky stopped. A girl that had   
entered the room had long wavy hair. It was a dark blue and silver   
color. Her turquoise eyes were soft with dark lashes and her lips were   
smooth petals of a red rose. She had a moderate tan that matched her   
dress and all of her features perfectly. Now that's what I call a   
  
beautiful woman. He thought.  
  
"Sky I'd like you to meet Lady Aquaria." Serenity said. Sky took her   
hand and kissed it softly.  
  
"A pleasure. I've never seen you in the court; they must have locked   
the most beautiful of the royalty away. What clan are you from?" Sky   
said with his voice set in on romance. Aquaria blushed.  
  
"I'm from the Mist Clan. Not many know of us but we are the descendants   
of the great Neptune and Pluto. The cross was unusual, but I like my   
heritage, it's very unique. Though its not as old as your clan we have   
many things that are the same." Aquaria's eyes sparkled, or maybe Sky's   
eyes were playing tricks, but he had fallen head over heels.   
  
"So what brings you to court m'lady? I've not seen you here before now,   
though it is Crystallia's birthday, that is an odd time to make   
yourself known amongst the court." Sky inquired.  
  
Aquaria blushed again, and she was quiet for a while. Then she spoke,   
"I have to make myself and my clan known in the court, otherwise I   
shall not be able to marry. As you know, I must chose a Clan Lord. And   
it seems as if that is to be Andarian. Which I must say is not who I   
would have chosen, not to mention, Crysta is an old friend of mine."   
She kept blushing. You are my choice Lord Skyllan. If only you   
remembered me, but it is my fault that you don't.   
  
Sky looked at Crysta. "If she is supposed to marry Andarian …w-who does   
that leave y-you with?" Sky knew the answer; he was the only other Clan   
Lord in the court left. All the others were married or engaged, such as   
the Inner Clan Guardians to the Earth Clan Lords.   
  
Crysta looked down; a tear fell down her face. "I believe mother wants   
me to marry you, dear Sky. I'm sorry I'm crying but Andarian is my   
lover, to be taken by and old friend and I must marry you, an old   
friend of my lover's. I'm sorry, I wish you could marry your loves, but   
this is all caused by my mother and I am sorry."  
  
"Then in these times, we must do what we must. I'm sorry Crysta   
but I will not be much of a lover to you knowing that one, it is not   
returned, two, that you are the love of Andy's life. I could not bring   
myself to do anything." Sky spoke softly.   
  
"Thank you. Tonight, everything will be as it is. You will be   
  
free to hold and love whoever you choose, and Andy and I will love and   
hold each other too." I hate to take Aquaria's man. Though she said he   
  
is gentle kisser . . . shame on me! I love Andy! Nobody will ever be as   
  
good a man as Andy! Why did mother do this? Even my namesake got her   
forbidden love. Why can't I?  



	3. True Love

Another Chapter! Yeah! Again this is Lady Suna, and I'm sure u guys   
don't care to, but some email would be really nice, my inbox is usually   
empty, except for Lyaka's emails, which I luv getting. So please email   
is wanted, and incase yer lazy and dun wanna go back to the index, this   
is the addy: sunaofdeath@hotmail.com By the way, for all the Sailor   
Pluto fans, check out Daughters of Cronus, by Lyaka. (Please, do it for   
me *whine*)   
  
Secret Past  
Chapter Three: True Love{I dun know why I named it that}  
  
  
  
That night there was an extravagant party held in Crystallia's honor.   
All of her friends had made sure that Crystallia's mother would not be   
there, so that the first dance of the night could be shared between   
Serenity and Andarian. Under the spotlight the couple elegantly danced.   
Their love flowed through the whole room. But instead of their love   
bringing happiness to the onlookers, it brought despair. Especially to   
Sky and Aquaria. For everyone at the party knew of the required   
engagements and the love shared by Crystallia and Andarian made the   
sadness worse. But the first dance ended; though the partners wished it   
would never end. Everyone joined the dance floor; the first few dances   
were traditional, but very romantic. Aquaria spun around, and then back   
into the arms of Kaden, an imperial guard. Each second the dance   
between Kaden and Aquaria lasted Sky thought he would die.   
  
How can I let her dance with him, especially during this dance? Sky   
thought. Why do I feel that he should back off? She isn't my girl, so   
it shouldn't matter, right? Who am I kidding? I'm in love, and I just   
met her. Or did I? Skyllan looked up from his glass of wine. There she   
stood, radiantly glowing like the rays of light flowing in the ocean.   
  
Casually, she walked over to Sky. It's now or never. "Aquaria, may I   
  
have this dance?"  
  
"Yes, and I give it to you gladly." Aquaria's eyes sparkled as Sky took   
her hand and they began to dance.   
  
  
"Umm, Crysta, can I talk to you?" Ella tapped Crystallia gently on the   
shoulder. "Its very important."  
  
"Of course Ella. What is it?" Crystallia looked slightly startled.   
  
"Well, when Sky talked us into going into the forest we came upon a   
crystal palace. There some sort of curse caused me to see the past. I   
witnessed you ancestor's death. Do you know any sort of Mist Child or   
'Girl of the Water?'"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that she's dead."   
  
"Andarian, you knew it would happen sooner or later. She wouldn't   
sacrifice us for her life. No that's not the woman you fell in love   
with. I think somehow her power mixed into the Earth; bringing us back   
to life. The Earth has always known how she feels, and it seems to do   
her bidding, unfortunately she died while saving us." Kanarr spoke   
softly.   
  
"Kanarr, I swore to protect her. Where was I when Talleron thrashed   
her? Where was I when she fell? I wasn't there to hold her. I wasn't   
there to heal her when she finally killed him. I was…"  
  
"Dead, you were dead, not because of her though, but because were   
protecting your home."  
  
"Yeah, well she's done a much better job than I have. I should've been   
protecting her instead. Then this might not have happened."  
  
"First of all, you've protected her very well for most of her life.   
Plus if you hadn't been fighting the battle you died in, she would've   
never forgiven you for it. She wouldn't want you to stop protecting   
your home for her. She lost her home many years ago. The Silver Moon   
Kingdom was destroyed, and she will never be the same because it   
happened. If she let Earth be destroyed because she felt she had to be   
protected she wouldn't be the person that deserves you. She wouldn't be   
our queen. She wouldn't be half the person you, we all grieve for."  
  
"I guess you're right Kanarr, I just feel that I should've done more."   
Andarian looked straight at Kanarr for the first time that day. "You   
had better go to Belle, she'll need you. Thanks old friend."  
  
"It's my pleasure to comfort you. You have been the king that I never   
thought could live. You and your queen were the best royalty that ever   
lived. And I have been honored to serve you." With that Kanarr left the   
room.   
  
Andarian stayed in the room where Crystallia laid. He knelt down beside   
her coffin not yet closed. He took her hand in his. "My love why did   
you save me when you were to leave me forever? I miss you so much and   
it has only been a few hours since your death. Promise me that you'll   
wait for me in heaven. I know that my time will soon end, as will the   
others. Until we meet again…" Andarian gently kissed Crystallia's cold   
lips, and a tear slid down his cheek. My only love, I will see you   
again someday. Wait for me, I cannot wait to see you...…  
  
  
  
"Are you serious, Ella?" Crystallia asked. Ella nodded. "Then tomorrow   
morning you must take Aquaria there and she will fulfill her destiny. I   
need to tell her this news, but for now I will enjoy the last few hours   
with my love." Ella walked into Janar's arms once she was sure that   
Crystallia was okay.   
  
For the rest of the night Aquaria danced with Sky, and only Sky. She   
liked the warm feeling when he held her. But she knew it couldn't last.   
She knew that she had caused their relationship to end when it had a   
long time ago. He had loved her then and she had loved him, but   
something happened to her and she couldn't bear to have him know and so   
she erased his memory of her completely. But for some reason he had   
fallen head over heels the minute he saw her. However, Aquaria didn't   
know this and felt her love become more hopeless. Sky saw a tear stream   
down her face, and he thought he had done something wrong.   
  
What on Uranus did you say, Sky? What did you do to make her cry you   
jerk? "What's wrong?" Sky finally asked when a second tear fell.  
  
"Huh? Oh just, that no matter what Andarian or I say we can't stop the   
Elders to let us wed who we chose. This is all Pearl's fault too."   
Aquaria stopped knowing the answer to the question that would follow   
would betray her. She waited for a question but she didn't get one.   
  
"Honestly, Crystallia is a nice girl and will make a great wife, but   
she deserves Andarian. We've been friends forever and I wouldn't feel   
right taking his love. I also don't feel right about making her my   
wife. It would be an honor but I too have a different choice for which   
I will marry. I believe everyone got screwed over in this. You and   
I…a-hem…have many opportunities to find our true loves. Crystallia and   
Andarian have loved each other since they were thirteen. They should be   
together. We should...…" What am I saying? I almost said something that   
  
would ruin everything between Aquaria and I. What would it ruin, you   
just met her, all you have to lose is your dignity, and you've done   
that many times already.   
  
"Yeah, they should be together, and we're the reason that they can be   
split up." Aquaria sighed. I wish I knew what Sky was about to say when   
he just stopped. Maybe he loves me, again. I would love that, but it   
comes with a cost. A big cost.   
  
"You mean to tell me that because we haven't been engaged yet, they   
have the right to put us with Crysta and Andy?"  
  
"That's the way I heard it."  
  
"That's not right, I would've found someone, not to mention they have   
no right whatsoever to interfere with our personal lives."  
  
"Well, they do, but they don't. If Crysta's namesake were here this   
marriage would be allowed. And we could take as much time to find love   
as we wanted to." The two had stopped dancing deep into their   
conversation. Suddenly a girl from court that was particularly mean   
smashed into Aquaria.  
  
"I'm sorry." The girl cackled after saying her insincere words.  
  
"Aquaria, can you stand up?" Sky was kneeling down propping her up.   
  
"I'm not sure, my ankle hurts a lot. Could she have kicked me any   
harder?" Aquaria was mad, but remained calm for the most part.  
  
"Well, we need to get you off the dance floor. We can't just sit here   
with everyone twirling around us like they are." With that Sky picked   
Aquaria up and carried her over to a chair, then set her down. He   
looked at her ankle carefully, and rubbed it a little.   
  
He's so gentle, I can't believe that he actually makes it feel better   
by rubbing it just a little. "I can't move it."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I think it might be broken. Let me take you up to your   
room, then I'll get the Healer. How does that sound?"  
  
"That's fine. I think it's wise to set me down somewhere else than   
here. Plus it might not stay stable. At any moment that girl could come   
back, and have another accident." Again Sky lifted Aquaria. But this   
time he walked a lot farther. She led him to her room in the palace.   
There, he placed her on her bed. Then he left and was back within a few   
minutes with a healer.   
  
"So how'd this happen?" the Healer said after she mended the bone.  
  
"Sandy accidentally bumped her."  
  
"Aquaria, did you know that you're the fifth person this week hurt by   
that girl? She constantly keeps me on my toes. Well, your ankle's   
  
healed but you should rest. I'll be leaving now." The Healer left, and   
then Sky rose from his seat beside Aquaria.  
  
"I should leave as well. I believe I have some arguing and pulling   
strings to do in the morning."  
  
"Alright, can I see you tomorrow when you're done arguing?" Aquaria   
  
asked. Sky smiled.   
  
"Sure." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and left. His room   
was only down the hall from hers so he walked rather quickly to it,   
hoping that Sandy wouldn't come after him. He had been one of the five   
victims she chose that week, though his injury had been more serious.  
  
I can't believe I kissed her. Even if it was only on the cheek. Then   
again I've kissed many girls. But you've never loved any of them. Okay   
so I haven't loved them, but I love this one, and just a peck on the   
cheek made me want her more. I know that I have to show my affections   
to her. What would that accomplish? She's going to marry Andarian, so   
even if she did love you back, you would be forbidden to love because   
of your marriage. That's true, but I can't live knowing that something   
could be different.   
  
  
"Elders, as you know I am Lord Skyllan of the Uranus Clan. I have come   
to ask that you reconsider your thoughts about my marriage. I believe   
that Lady Aquaria should not have to marry Lord Andarian and that I   
should not have to marry Lady Crystallia." Sky started his argument,   
but he could not finish his reasoning.  
  
"Is Lady Crystallia not good enough for you? Do you think that   
  
you are too good for her?" the Moon Elder demanded.  
  
"No ma'am, quite the contrary. I believe that I do not deserve   
Crystallia, she belongs with Andarian. If I were to marry her, she   
would never be able to find her destiny. And I will always be on the   
move, which is not a good quality for a husband to have. As soon as I   
become a Clan Guardian I will patrol with the Outer Clan Guardians and   
we will be farther away from this planet than even comprehendible. That   
would not be good for Crystallia, for she must stay on Earth the whole   
time and for her husband to be gone the whole time would be hard on   
her. But Andarian will be on Earth for his whole life. Which would suit   
her best. Lady Aquaria is a Mist Sorceress and would also travel a lot.   
But she would be in the same region as I. If I cannot choose my   
marriage I can deal with that, but taking the woman my friend loves and   
marrying her when I do not love her is a crime that I could never live   
down. And I do not believe any woman that didn't love me could put up   
with me at all. And you would not want the ruler of the Moon Clan to be   
annoyed all of her adult life because of one simple marriage that   
cannot be ended. Let Aquaria and me choose our spouses by love. And I   
also ask for Andarian and Crystallia marry each other."  
  
The Elders spoke together for a while before they finally   
  
spoke. "We will seriously consider your request. You will know our   
  
answer by December. Good day." The Earth Elder and Moon Elder smiled at   
  
Sky. It was clear on their opinions on this matter.  
  
  
"Thank you for your time Clan Elders." Sky bowed and left the   
  
room. Well I couldn't tell them to make me marry Aquaria. I want her to   
  
choose me. Not be forced to marry me. Sky warped himself to Universe   
  
Palace. He walked to the ballroom. And there he saw beautiful dressed   
  
in dark violet Aquaria.   
  
  
"Sky! I was beginning to wonder if you had actually got us off   
  
the hook." Aquaria smiled putting her arm in his.   
  
"I actually think I got somewhere. Which is surprising because I'm   
supposed to be the irresponsible jerk." Sky laughed. It had been a long   
time since he was really himself. And it was odder that it was with the   
girl he loved that he could be himself.  
  
"You know, I wouldn't have believed you irresponsible, or to be a   
jerk." Aquaria raised an eyebrow. He has never been I jerk when I've   
known him. Even now he seems sweet as ever.   
  
Trying to read her expression, Sky guessed that it was his statement   
about being a jerk that she was having a hard time processing. "I guess   
I've been myself around you then. For you to think that I'm not a jerk.   
I mean, Crysta and Andy know I'm not one as do the Outers, but all the   
Inner Clan Guardians believe I'm the biggest jerk that ever lived.   
Maybe I am, but I've never thought myself to be one. Truth is, the   
Inner Clan Guardians think that I haven't finished school yet, when   
indeed I finished early, and very well, if I might add." Sky grinned,   
this was all true but he never liked to tell anybody that, because he   
was always made fun of in school for being the youngest.  
  
"Hmm...… always knew that you were a scholar. Ah, so if we get off the   
  
hook who will you marry?" Aquaria was being hopeful, but she knew that   
  
after just meeting with him after his memory had been erased, he might   
not give the answer she wanted.  
  
"You know, I used to want to marry Vena, or you know her as Aphrodite.   
But now I see that caring for her was a waste. Though, whom I wish to   
marry now…I'd like to keep a secret for a while. To make sure that I   
want her and only her." He looked to the other side of the room. I   
already know whom I want to marry; I'm waiting for you say that you   
love me first.   
  
"Well today I wanted to tell you the truth about myself. But this will   
take a long time. Why don't we go out in the field, it's calm there and   
we will be left in peace."  
  
"Alright, that sounds fine." Sky replied.  
  
  



	4. Secrets Told

Hello again, I'm gonna keep my mouth shut today! Lucky u guys u get to   
read quickly.  
  
Secret Past  
Chapter Four: Secrets Told  
  
  
  
Out in the field they ate and talked little of what needed to be said.   
Why can't I just say it? I love you. That's all I need to say. And then   
he'll laugh, I and can't handle that.   
  
"Is something wrong Aquaria?" Sky looked concerned, she had to say   
something important and I know she hasn't said it yet.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, actually I needed to say that I…" Just then Crystallia   
cut Aquaria off. Crystallia was still mounted on a white mare.  
  
"Important news from Ella! You must follow her or one of the others to   
a crystal palace. There you are to meet your destiny. I only know so   
much."   
  
"Alright I guess we'll talk later Sky." She looked serious. I don't   
want to talk later, I want to talk now.  
  
"Wait I'll go with you." Sky offered.  
  
"What, what do you mean? I can protect myself and I'm sure Ella can   
too."  
  
"It's not that, I know where it is. Plus you can still tell me what you   
were about to say. I know you can protect yourself." Sky was taken back   
by her harsh comment. "But if you would prefer Ella, I'll just stay   
here and talk to Andy or something."   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Well lead the way." He's been   
there? Why would he go there? Oh well, I will get to talk to him.  
  
"Alright. Crysta ya comin'?" Sky asked  
  
"Nah, while you two are gone I can have my Andarrien still."   
Crystallia rode back to the palace. Sky played his flute and a unicorn   
came.  
  
"Here ya go." Sky lifted Aquaria onto the unicorn. "Good girl   
Silver-stream." He rose onto the Silver-stream and they rode into the   
forest.   
  
"She's beautiful. How long have you kept her prisoner." Aquaria said   
frowning. I can't believe that he of all people would capture and ride   
a magical creature that despises it so. Sky looked lonely and sad at   
her.   
  
"She came to me when I was child, she was merely a filly. I was about   
fourteen, a girl that I loved so much left me and Silver-stream came to   
me. I rarely ride her, only in situations like this. She doesn't mind,   
I've asked her millions of times. And I will never place a saddle on   
her. For she is as free as I used to be," was Sky's response.   
  
"This girl you speak of why did she leave you?"  
  
"I was told that one day I would fight alone and that I would receive   
no glory, for that is my destiny, but they said that I would rescue the   
only person that I loved more than life itself. And that when I died I   
must die alone. And I took that oath that I would defend the world at   
every cost, no matter the price, but what I didn't know was that the   
girl I would fall in love with would be the difference between the   
world's prospering or it's destruction. I was given a choice. It was my   
love, or my world. If I saved her I would destroy the world. I chose   
her, but she wouldn't let me destroy the world I cared for so much. And   
she vanished and I haven't seen her since now." Sky turned and looked   
Aquaria. "After saving my world I was trapped for a while, then somehow   
I was given strength from someone in the past. I broke free. And there   
was Silver-stream comforted me as I cried for my love. I wasn't to see   
her again according to her words, and my free spirit has been gone   
since."   
  
"Why did you say you haven't seen your love until now." Aquaria was   
nervous, so he does remember me. Why didn't he say something before?  
  
"Well, maybe I'm wrong, but you remind me of her so much. I probably   
sound stupid, oh well we're here." He got off the unicorn and lifted   
Aquaria off. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have imposed my story upon you.   
The Inner Clans know nothing about me. But at home, I'm a hero and a   
love tragedy." He laughed, "No girl in the Inner Court will come near   
me, but in the Outer Court I'm swarmed. I shall leave now, unless you'd   
like me to stay."  
  
"Stay. I want you to stay. I told you that there are thing that need to   
be discussed."  
  
"Not now. This involves your destiny, and unless I miss my guess they   
didn't trouble you with your destiny when you were a child. Destiny is   
supposed to guide you in your life, not make your life what it is. If   
you are told your destiny instead of finding it for yourself you will   
never own your life. I found my destiny when I was eleven and at age   
twelve it was confirmed."   
  
"I've never believed in doing anything that you weren't born to do.   
That explains my sorcery. I found my destiny when I met my love. I knew   
I would love him from afar most of my life and then he would protect me   
as he promised years ago, and this time I would let him."  
  
So Aquaria, we meet again. I never could remember your name or face but   
I can see that you are the love I remember from so long ago. Sky   
  
thought.  
  
The ground started to she shake. And from the crystal walls of the   
palace the colors of the universe glowed. One particular spot burned   
with hot silver light. Aquaria glanced around nervously. Sky stepped   
forward. He toughed the silver knowing how hot it must be but he was in   
a trance. His hand went straight through the crystal wall and he   
clasped his hand around a crown.   
  
"What on Pluto are you doing Sky?" Aquaria asked as Sky's skin color   
went from gentle tan to a ghostly white.  
  
"It's her. It's her," was Sky's only response. All around blood   
appeared, and a body soaked in it leaning against a tree. Then the   
crown that Sky held turned into a woman, a queen. He set her down.   
"Your majesty. To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
"Hello Skyllan, I see that you are still not free. Today might change   
that. Lady Aquaria, come here please." Queen Crystallia spoke. Shakily   
Aquaria walked up to Sky and grabbed his arm for support. He looked   
down at her, loving her more each second.   
  
"Your majesty, what d-do you want from me?" Aquaria chose to find   
strength in Sky since he didn't seem phased. Leaning against him she   
felt the warmth of his body flow into hers and her heart beat faster   
every second.   
  
"Don't be alarmed dear. After all, you knew that you would be one of   
the many to fight the on coming storm. You've known it since you fell   
in love." Crystallia smiled.   
  
"You shall wear my crown one day Lady Aquaria. Sometimes it is the   
lonely ones that become the hero, or hero and heroine in this case."   
  
"Is the "storm" that you speak of the Storm of Silence? The one I've   
seen in my dreams?" Aquaria; no longer fearful anymore, was in awe. I'm   
one of the few people that will ever see her. And I'm to take her place   
at the throne. But I'm not even from a true clan. Why am I learning   
this?  
  
"Yes. And you will fight the Killer of Souls, also known as Talleron.   
And yes I killed him years ago, but he has an heir that will be able to   
do more damage than you could know. And that is because she is a friend   
among the court. I cannot tell you more than I just have. As you might   
not have known, the Moon Clan and the Earth Clan aren't my   
descendants."  
  
"How is that? You daughter was the leader of both clans and her   
children were of those clans." Aquaria didn't understand. But standing   
there behind Aquaria was the one that did understand. And he said   
nothing, nothing at all.  
  
"My daughter had never taken my powers with her at all. She left them   
in my crystal grave. Your clan is the only one that holds my magic.   
Mystic took some of my magic in her body when she brought me to her   
home the underworld, as you know she is the goddess of the dead. And   
Saphirean gave some of my strength to the ocean, which is apart of   
himself. So your clan became my magical descendants and the other   
clans that are considered mine are blood. So you are sisters with   
Crystallia, my many times over great-granddaughter. No questions on   
this matter please."  
  
"Alright, but where do we go from here, I mean what do I do?" Aquaria   
was the type of the person that would try to get to the point as   
quickly as possible.  
  
"You wait, and prepare for the moment that the heir to show their face,   
I do not who it is, but she is born from the blood that flooded our   
earth. But be ready, and do not fight until your heart says to. And now   
my child, take my crown." The crown was set upon Aquaria's head, when   
it changed form drastically. "You will find strength in this, and you   
shall learn a great secret. Skyllan, take good care of her, you will   
soon be needed as the soldier that you are. I bid you good   
bye…forever." Then Aquaria looked to the ground which was burned with   
the words:  
  
  
Out of the ashes I shall rise  
A phoenix to the sky  
For the fire I can endure  
To the sky with a passion  
With strength never seen before  
All the while my enemies will gasp   
For their defeat will be upon my return  
Not one soul to yearn  
For the peace I swore would come  
So I have returned to complete what I have started  
Upon completion I will return to my rest  
Stronger, but my time has come  
I shall leave but will also stay  
In your hearts forever  
And legends will be told of how  
Out of the ashes I rose  
A phoenix that put the beauty back into the sky  
  
  
Aquaria looked to the sky. "That's beautiful, the poem. Never heard   
anything like it."  
  
"Aquaria, we must go into the palace," Sky said coldly. Aquaria looked   
at him. She had been serious about the poem, not a silly girl that   
giggles too much. She didn't like his tone. But she noticed a note in   
his voice that was more wise than cold. He glared at the crystal before   
them. "Now."  
  
Sky walked forward becoming transparent. He touched the crystal, but   
under his touch it melted, for you see it was ice: an ice that would   
last even through the hottest summers. He walked through the newly made   
entrance. She followed, knowing that any danger they would come into   
Sky would take good care of her.  



	5. What Lies Ahead

Oh the romance! As tensions and suspicions grow, I'm running on my   
story, but I'm sorry to say that chapter 7 might not be done for a   
while. -_-;; Yes I've started on it but the plot is still coming to me,   
you will understand later what i'm talkin about. (I wasn't about to say   
nothin, _again_) I would really like no, _love_ any email. Again the   
address is sunaofdeath@hotmail.com Another thing, some of the chapters   
have thoughts, i put some things in to show that they were thoughts but   
I missed _a lot_ of them, so i'm sorry. Originally I did them on Word,   
they had been in Italics, but plain text doesn't have italics, oh well.   
I'm rambling, again i'm sorry.   
  
Secret Past  
Chapter Five: What Lies Ahead  
  
  
  
  
She stepped inside the palace. No signs of danger, or so she thought.   
"Sky, what's so important about this plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace!" She screamed   
as one of the tiles broke beneath her and she was falling. Falling into   
nothingness.   
  
"Aquaria! Shoot! This is all my fault!" He jumped into where she fell,   
and he too was filled with the eerie sensation. And then as he fell he   
became cold and wet. Then he realized where he was. It was dark only   
for a moment.   
  
"Sky! Over here!" Aquaria had obviously been the source of light. She   
had used the crown to light this odd place. He swam to the edge of the   
underground river, or whatever it was. She smiled. All her clothes were   
soaked and here hair shimmered with the shine that water gives to hair.   
  
She looks even more beautiful being soaked but then again she is   
partially Neptunian. "Hey, how'd you know that this body of water had   
any end?" He had been walking toward her also soaking.   
  
"Well when you grow up around water, you learn about things like that.   
And the crown started glowing and I saw the edge. I think we should be   
able to find some dry clothes."   
  
"That'll be good. Ah man! My sword must be drenched!" He pulled it out   
of his sheath, wincing.  
  
"Maybe…well you might be able to dry it with magic. I mean you have the   
magic of the skies do you not?" Aquaria looked at his sword and   
realized she too had things that need to be dried. She then remembered   
that she had not only a sword but also her quiver (bow & arrows). "Then   
again maybe I can do something." She blasted her quiver and both   
sheaths with a warm gust of wind. Drying everything. But she knew that   
wouldn't work for the swords.   
  
"Let's find those dry clothes, we can dry the swords on them. But this   
time I'll go first." He opened the door behind Aquaria to find a bunch   
of towels, and other things that one uses in water. "This must be a   
swimming pool, for the Water Clans," he grabbed a two towels. He   
started drying his sword then Aquaria's. "We should try another door."   
He said when he was finished.   
  
Across the room they found another door. This door lead to a staircase   
that led to many other doors. Behind each door was a room. Aquaria and   
walked through a black door first. Once in there she saw that this room   
was untouched by time. That is when she realized whose room it was.   
"Sky you check out the dark blue door that's across the hall, I'm gonna   
get some clothes from here."   
  
"Are you sure things will be alright?" He didn't want to leave her   
again; especially knowing that a room untouched by time might have its   
evils.   
  
"Fine, trust me." She tried to find a dresser in this large room but   
couldn't find one. Then she reached her hand out thinking about clothes   
and then a bunch of tunics and breeches appeared before her. "Great!   
Mystic was just my size! And has extremely good taste." She picked a   
deep purple tunic, dark blue breeches, black boots that came to the   
knee that laced up, and some dry undergarments. Once everything was   
just right she attached her weapons.  
  
Meanwhile, Skyllan found a room that was a male's and he picked out a   
tunic and breeches as well (they were a man's clothes, but if you were   
a lady knight or even liked the thought of comfort you wore a tunic and   
breeches). He put his sword belt on and got a shield, now wondering   
how necessary this might be. The two met in the middle of the room.  
  
When they saw each other in the new clothes, they were amazed at how   
the other looked. Skyllan looked older and more like a knight than   
ever. Aquaria looked perfect, a warrior, and yet a beautiful maiden at   
the same time. "Now what? Is there something that we were supposed to   
  
get from this place?" Aquaria was beginning to warm up to this palace   
but saw no reason to linger.  
  
"Yes, we are to go to the War Archives. That is where all the data from   
the last war was kept. Once there we can see what Crystallia's enemy   
was like, or powers were like to consider how the heir might be or act.   
And it will help you get an idea of the powers you have now."  
  
"Alright, but where is it?"   
  
"Umm…I'm not quite sure." Skyllan checked each door before finally   
finding one that led to the main hall. And from there a door had all   
the symbols of war on them so Aquaria figured that it was what they   
were looking for.   
  
"I think this is it." The entered a room that shone with the Colors of   
the Galaxy. In the back of the room was a book made up of crystals and   
odd metals. The book once opened was filled with information on all the   
ancestors of the individual clans. And also recorded the last war even   
after Crystallia died but told nothing of the Planetary Wars that   
happened after when the planets had fought over leadership. "This is   
very interesting. Very interesting indeed."  
  
"What is so interesting?" she had Sky hooked.  
  
"Talleron seduced sorry tried to seduce Queen Crystallia. But no one in   
  
court has ever, ever done anything of that sort. But the only trait I   
have seen in court is that someone causes pain to all the couples.   
Physical and emotional pain."   
  
Now Sky had an idea of which Aquaria was talking about, but he didn't   
understand the emotional pain. "Sandy."   
  
"Pretty sure. And if she isn't the heir herself she must have some sort   
of link." Aquaria sighed, and looked down at her hands that were   
fussing with a locket that had appeared on wrist. He looked at what she   
was doing. Suddenly a mist appeared around them and transported them to   
the palace where they were in Aquaria's room. The room was shrouded in   
mist. He loved the sweet smell of her in her room.   
  
Heaven, she's taken me to heaven. Then he realized that she had brought   
them to her room. "Sky, before anything more is said or done I have to   
say a few things. I didn't know that you remembered me until a little   
while ago. I'm sorry about the pain I caused you. I'm so sorry Sky!   
I've been living alone these last few years. I had to leave. Something   
told me that you and your planet were more important than my existence.   
I thought I'd never see you again, and now I have to tell you that   
  
I…"the door burst open.   
  
A woman burst in. And saw that tears were in Aquaria's eyes.   
  
"SKYLLAN!!!! GET OUT NOW!!!! While I am ruler of this palace there   
shall not be any men in female's rooms.   
  
"Actually ma'am, meaning no disrespect, I invited him in here. We   
needed to speak privately about a matter of no importance to you. The   
reason I'm crying, is that my great grandmother died and we were so   
close. He was trying to cheer me up." Aquaria tried to get him to stay.  
  
"Ma'am, I actually have to attend a meeting held by the Elders and then   
I need to talk to Crystallia and Andarian. But I was supposed to bring   
Lady Aquaria with me. Wedding arrangements need to be made." Sky put   
in.  
  
"I don't care what you say this is about, you both are lying. I can see   
it. And where did you get that book?"   
  
"It's been in my family for years." Aquaria answered, which was true,   
in a sense.  
  
"Alright. This time I'll let an incident like this pass, but next time   
you want to talk to each other alone do it somewhere were you can be   
seen and not heard." Pearl left.   
  
Skyllan made sure that she was gone before turning back to Aquaria.   
"What were you about to say sweet?" Aquaria looked surprised but   
smiled.  
  
"I love you. Nothing more and nothing less." Sky swept her up in his   
arms.   
  
"I missed you mist-love." She looked at him skeptically. "I need say no   
more than that, you know that I love you. But for now, yet again, that   
will have to be put on hold." Still holding her, he brought her down   
the steps where Sandy stood. She was smiling cruelly.  
  



	6. Battle in the Palace

Yet another fault i have realized in my writing, there are areas where   
there are supposed to be "..." many of thos have been deleted   
accidently. Okay, sorry to say it, but this is the end of the line for   
a while.   
  
Secret Past  
Chapter Six: Battle in Palace  
  
  
  
"Hello Mist-chick. And Sky you've grown cuter everyday. Which means   
mutt, back away from him!" Aquaria went to lunge forward at her, but   
Sky grabbed her arm.   
  
"Ignore her love, she isn't worth your time or strength," Sky whispered   
in her ear, and Aquaria stopped her attempt to go thrash Sandy.   
  
"What? Ya too scared to fight chicken girl?" Sandy taunted. This time   
Sky couldn't grab Aquaria quick enough. Aquaria pulled out her sword   
and then both girls clashed in fight. When suddenly from out of nowhere   
a dark faced man step out of the shadows to jump attack Aquaria. Sky   
saw him and pulled his sword from its sheath and began to fight as   
well.   
  
Aquaria saw this and realized the two were twins. With one last lunge   
Aquaria managed to get Sandy's sword to fling out of her hand.   
  
Aquaria's hair began to float around her and as soon as that started   
her body began to glow as well. With a burst of light both Sandy and   
the stranger had been pinned to the wall. This all took a matter of a   
second and Sky turned and looked at her when it had happened.   
  
"I could've done that." He said in a playful tone.  
  
"Yes, but I decided to do it first." Aquaria rarely practiced her   
sorcery anymore but when she did people learned to fear her. Which   
would soon be a great many people for she would have to use her sorcery   
and her new powers that she shared with Queen Crystallia. "Anyway, what   
are we going to do with them, they're only pawns, neither are the   
heir."   
  
"Can you do anything to bring them to our side?"  
  
"Judging the way they're struggling, no. Well I guess I have to this."   
Aquaria touched the top of her head and then her crown formed. She put   
her hands before her and shot silver energy at both. It hit the girl   
but the man got away. Then from behind her he brought his sword up to   
slice her side, she stood there and took the blow. Aquaria could've   
stopped it from going into her stomach, but she allowed it to. Aquaria   
gripped his sword and mist froze it and the mist then cut of the man's   
air suffocating him. And now only mist appeared where the man had been   
standing. Aquaria fell to the ground. Blood gushed from her stomach.   
Sky pulled the sword out of her. He looked at her face.   
  
She loves you. You can't lose her. Don't lose her, she's your angel,   
save her. Sky ripped his tunic enough for a temporary bandage. Her   
cheeks were flushed under her tan. She was so beautiful, if it had been   
night the moon would've have caressed her with its milky glow only   
adding to the elegance she had now. He grabbed her cold hand, and   
something sparked inside of him. He eased his lips over hers. He held   
  
her tighter within his grasp now. Too precious to lose. All his love,   
his soul, now poured into the kiss they shared, though she didn't know   
it. He ended the kiss. A tear fell upon her face. "I guess my sleeping   
beauty won't wake with a kiss." He said softly. His hands began to turn   
blue. He kissed her again, gently, his hands firmly placed on her back.   
  
She began to kiss him back. Every second she grew warmer, stronger.   
Both came up for air.   
  
She smiled for a second. "I didn't know that you were a healer."  
  
"What? I think that I had forgotten that too. I thought I lost you.   
Please, promise me that you won't do that again." She looked at him   
innocently, but he saw right through it.  
  
"I promise Sky. Look the way I see it the heir is in the palace but   
these are her minions,"  
  
"What says that is a female?" Sky looked serious again.  
  
"Nothing I suppose, in fact it could be male, but we'll just have to   
find out the hard way."  
  
"Guess so. Should we ask the Clan Guardians to help? After all we are   
supposed to protect out planets and our clans."  
  
"If you feel it necessary, go on ahead. But I think Crysta will notice   
something odd and rally them together for the Inner Clans." Brushing   
aside a piece of hair she said this with a cold tone. She had been   
deceived by these guardians before and was in no mood to be treated   
like a child again, especially by Pearl. Crysta was the leader of the   
Clan Guardians in training. Aquaria was similar to a Clan Guardian but   
she, like Andarian were not of the Guardian Clans so they had their own   
title. She was Mist Sorceress, and he was Earth Knight. The truth of   
the matter is that she was stronger than all the Clan Guardians put   
together, except for Sky, maybe.   
  
"You're right. And Lailia of Pluto is always on her toes." Sky said,   
knowing his friend would've known about this before they would've. And   
as though the thought had summoned her, there, Lailia was standing in a   
black dress with her long raven hair flowing to her waist. Tightly   
clasped in her hand was a mage's staff with a black opal at the top.   
  
"Greetings Sky." She looked at Aquaria puzzled. If you didn't know   
better you might think the two girls were sisters. "Umm, Skyllan would   
you mind introducing your lover to me. After all I haven't seen you in   
a year. And I know you expect me to keep up with your complicated   
personal life." Both girls looked at each other for a long time. I've   
seen her somewhere before. Thought Lailia.  
  
"I thought you were watching every move I made Lailia, you know who   
  
this is. At least if you kept your threat you should."  
  
"Sorry that I stopped watching it Sky, it got boring after last year   
and you know the Outer Guardians like me to watch other things. But   
first introductions."  
  
"Alright, Lady Lailia of Pluto I would like to introduce you to Lady   
Aquaria of the Mist."   
  
"Nice to meet you for the second time Lai."  
  
"Same to you Misti." Lailia grinned. Both girls hugged. "It's been a   
long time hasn't it?"  
  
"You mean since we fooled the teachers by switching names and using or   
magic to make us look like each other? If you mean that, then yes it   
has been a long time." All three laughed remembering how the instructor   
found out and got furious with both of them.  
  
"It's good to see you Misti. If ever anybody came out of your clan   
shining with pride it was you. I think that you are the only person   
that actually believes that your clan is worthwhile. Each of our clans   
have their names. And we guardians resemble those names. Aquaria the   
Mist Sorceress shows that you are Plutonian and Neptunian, which I   
think you have half good blood in you and have half excellent blood in   
you." Both girls laughed. Apparently Sky didn't want to get involved in   
a reunion of old friends.   
  
But then his mouth deceived his mind. "Lailia, do you have any idea of   
who the heir might be?" he burst.  
  
"Heir? What do you mean?" Lailia again looked puzzled.   
  
"Talleron's heir. You know, Talleron, all the way back from the War of   
Queens. The one that Queen Crystallia had slain before dying." Aquaria   
spoke softly for she was within her own concentration.   
  
"Talleron's heir…" Lailia looked on the brink of something, then she   
hit her staff on the ground. Before them appeared two images, a man and   
a woman. Both looked in their forties. The woman was kneeling before   
the man who bore a crown. Then the image faded. "Well I'm not sure of   
the identities of those people but I am certain that there are two   
heirs. For it fits perfectly within you two. You will find them in   
this palace. But the time to strike is not now. Tell you what, I'll   
stay here to observe a few things. You both will know the time to   
strike and if you need help I will get Oriana and Asta. But I think you   
both can handle it. For now, keep this under wraps." She looked at   
Aquaria. "I especially know that you hate people in your business and   
that you almost despise the Planetary Guardians. So that is an even   
better reason to stay quiet." Lailia snapped her fingers and she was   
now wearing breeches, a shirt and a tunic. Her dark hair was pulled   
back to look as normal as possible for people passing by.   
  
"Show off." Muttered Sky. Aquaria smiled. He put his arm around her.   
"By Uranus! The Elders will say their decision today! That should be in   
an hour." He looked hopefully at Aquaria.   
  
"I'm hoping enough for ten thousand." She said softly.  
  
"Me too, Misti." Lailia took the hint and left. When she was gone the   
two kissed again.   
  
Aquaria's heart nearly burst. Fire flowed through her body and she   
loved every second of the sensation. One hand was around his neck and   
the other in his short, but soft hair. He was gentle, and no one, in   
Aquaria's opinion, could give a kiss as sweetly as he could.  
  
Sky loved the way Aquaria became limp in his arms. The way her heart   
beat close to his. He wished the voice in his head would shut up. He   
only wanted this to last forever, and he didn't care if people stared.   
But they both came up for air blushing madly, but no one was there and   
the blush lessened, but not much.  
  
"We should-I mean, um…" Sky started.  
  
Now trembling Aquaria said it for him. "We should go to the meeting."  



	7. The First Task

I did it! I finished chapter 7. It was supposed to be longer, but I   
didn't have much time, so I hope you like it. It hints at something I'm   
not going to share right now but maybe you'll understand when you read   
it but if not don't worry chapter eight will make it more clear...that   
is when I get to chapter eight. Enough of my talk, wait! one more   
thing!!! I would love to hear some responses. And I want to thank Lyaka   
for emails...And everyone should read her story, Daughters of Chronos.   
Any way on with the story.  
  
  
Chapter 7: The First Task  
  
"Order! I SAID order!!!" One of the Elders yelled. The room eventually   
hushed. Sky, Aquaria, Crystallia, and Andarian came forward.  
  
"We have made our decision younglings. And that is that you all must   
perform tasks to prove that you deserve to be together. If you cannot   
prove these things you will be forced to wed as Pearl has decided. At   
least for you Crystallia." The Mercury Elder spoke softly but with   
daggers of ice that pierced the hearts of the young lovers. The Moon   
Elder was scowling, very unhappy with the decision.  
  
Sky found his voice and spoke up. "I have not even proposed to   
Crystallia. For then she cannot marry me and no one can tell me to   
offer my hand to her. There is a person that I have offered my hand to   
and it is not her. I find it hard to comprehend how Pearl can determine   
whom I marry nor can my parents, for they are long since dead. I will   
perform you tasks, but I see it impossible to force me to marry someone   
I don't wish too." He sat down. And Aquaria too spoke up, but she was   
in a rage.  
  
"I don't care whether we do the tasks or not! We should marry whom we   
chose when we chose them! It is no ones place to tell us who we can or   
can't marry! Furthermore, I have no TRUE position in this court and the   
Mist Clan holds no Elder here, so indeed I will not marry someone that   
is almost a complete stranger to me! That is also my friend's lover! It   
is just wrong!" She didn't notice that her feet were now three feet   
above the ground, nor would she have cared.   
  
Crysta didn't like this anymore than Aquaria and Sky, so she stood. "If   
performing your task will prove that Andarian and I are truly in love I   
shall do them, and pass with flying colors. But whether I pass or not,   
which I will pass, Aquaria and Skyllan shouldn't suffer from my love's   
and my losses. But I wish to start the task, now, for I would like to   
wed my love soon."   
  
"So mote it be!" the Moon Elder yelled. Her stormy blue eyes were   
proud.  
  
The area around the four young adults changed drastically. Aquaria and   
Crystallia were on the edge of a canyon, a very deep one at that. Sky   
and Andarian were standing across from them. But instead of the girls   
falling over the edge, the ground collapsed under the men's feet. Both   
girls lunged for their lover's hand.   
  
"Fly up, love, I can't hold you forever! Come on Sky!" Aquaria was   
slipping over the edge now. Crystallia had gone over already. Aquaria   
didn't notice.  
  
"I can't Misti! I can't use my magic!!" He sounded desperate. Please   
spirits! I can't lose her now! We've just found one another again! A   
burst came up from below Sky's feet bringing himself and the other two   
lovers up as well. "Did you do that?"  
  
"Heaven's no! There was a geyser, I can't use my magic either else I   
would've lifted you out with it," was Aquaria's reply. She pulled into   
Sky's arms wrapping hers around him. She laid her head on his breast.   
She whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "Loveling, I thought I   
was going to lose you." A tear rolled down her cheek onto his shirt.   
He held her tighter within her grasp. The other couple was kissing.  
  
"We should start the first task now. I know what it is." Andarian spoke   
when he finally broke the kiss with Crysta. With that the wrists of the   
opposite lovers became clung to each other. (Aquaria +Andarian,   
Crystallia + Skyllan) "We have to help our lover though put with   
another. I can't separate my wrist from Aquaria's and you two can't   
separate either. First we have to find, in this dratted desert, the   
Queen's Oasis. Once there we must find the treasure there. I think   
these tasks are just running errands for the court." He added in   
disgust. But they pressed on anyway. Each pair of eyes filled with   
jealousy.  
  
After hours of walking, the four stumbled upon a small oasis. Aquaria   
and Andarian continued on, but Skyllan and Crystallia stopped.   
  
"Misti! Come on! Over here, this is the oasis!" Sky yelled. The sand   
seemed to be blowing and his mouth filled with it. The humidity was   
squeezing his energy from him. His eyes stung from the bright sun, it   
was too bright. Then he saw, what he never wished to see in his life.   
Andarian bent down to kiss Aquaria, they both enjoyed the passionate   
kiss, holding each other, there wrists were free. Sky boiled inside,   
tears streaked his face defiantly. Crysta had also seen this and cried   
into Sky's shoulder.   
  
When they ran to catch up with the two, and found they were gone, Sky   
believed that Aquaria had teleported. After all, she had teleported   
herself and him to her room. That thought made his blood even hotter. I   
thought she loved me! It was all a lie! His mind could think of nothing   
but her, as much as he hated to. The way he felt when she kissed him.   
Or that smile that could make the sickest person very healthy again,   
and those eyes…  
  
The oasis, was a mere mirage, and Aquaria saw right through it. She   
continued with Andy, the mirage had made to look-a-likes for the other   
couple to see. Beads of sweat covered Aquaria's brow, the heat was   
getting to her. All her life she had known ice coldness, the desserts   
of which she had visited were at most, 80 degrees. Now tossing her   
sweat-soaked hair back she noticed something was wrong, terribly wrong.   
"Sky!" Aquaria had turned around to see that Sky and Crysta were gone.   
She nudged Andy.   
  
"What is it Misti?" He seemed agitated. Neither did very well in   
bondage, and this was as much as a prison they could get, separated   
from their lovers.  
  
"Crysta and Sky aren't behind us anymore. I don't like this one bit,   
they could've gotten hurt. Or…worse," Unlike her lover, she refused to   
think that they could have gone off alone for their own purposes, not   
only did it not make sense, but he loved her (Aquaria), no one else.   
Love, where are you?  
  
Worried as well Andy spoke after that short eternity of silence. "We   
should head back, after all, your eyes can see the truth so we should   
be able to find them a little easier." She nodded, so they started   
back. They continued for hours, but now it was night, and they   
should've been to the oasis by now. The uncontrollable heat from   
earlier had vanished without a trace leaving iciness to hang in the dry   
air.   
  
Aquaria was fine but Andy wasn't, he could handle the dessert heat,   
unlike the other three. But he couldn't handle its coldness. Aquaria   
found she couldn't help. No I'm not about to do that, he and the others   
might get the wrong impression, but I wish I could help somehow. Lying   
as far away from him as possible she fell asleep.   
  
Sky and Crysta had stumbled upon the two sleeping. "Should we punish   
those treacherous two?" Sky said, forgetting that he loved one of them   
more than life itself, denying that if he hurt her he'd spend his whole   
life in misery.  
  
Crysta looked horrified, and wiped her eyes, she hadn't noticed the   
chilly air yet. But the sweat getting in her eyes stung so she really   
had no time to consider. She wiped her brow every few seconds. "NO!"   
she screamed, then lowered her tone, "No, I can't, I don't know, I   
don't think that was them, they would never. I'm going to lay down   
close to them, and that makes it so you have to come as well. I think   
we should've trusted them more. It was probably a mirage." She laid   
down and drifted to sleep as did Sky.  
  
Please! Dessert don't do this to me! Stop this torture! Her eyes   
brimmed with tears. As she touched his skin, it was real enough. A   
smile crept onto her face as she caressed his soft blond hair with her   
free hand. She leaned down and kissed him. And Sky slowly opened his   
eyes, then closed them again letting her kiss envelope him.  
  
How could I ever doubt her? I'm such an idiot to think that mirage was   
her, it wasn't nearly as lovely as she is now. His mind filled with   
Aquaria. And then all of the sudden with a screech, she was pulled   
away.  
  
"Moron! I was in the middle of something!" Sky looked and sat up to see   
Aquaria yelling at Andarian, he was cowering.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to…Sky help me out here!" Sky laughed, as Andy   
pleaded.  
  
"No way! I was enjoying that!" Sky was grinning. Then he stood up, and   
unfortunately, Crysta was still sleeping and he had pulled her up with   
him, which left her in a bad mood.  
  
"If you guys could shut up, I could get some sleep around here! And if   
YOU didn't happen to be careless I could've gotten on my feet on my   
own!" She growled at the three, not a pleasant morning for the ladies.  
  
The four continued on, though not peacefully as hoped. Jealousy was a   
constant issue, and the heat of the sun was a cause of bad attitude   
for Misti and Sky, that were accustomed to icy weather. But eventually   
they found their way to the Queen's Oasis. They drank, but couldn't   
bathe, no they wouldn't allow each other to bathe while connected to   
the others' lover.   
  
Once night had fallen the three heard a deep voice, not deep as in low,   
but a violet kind of voice. Soft, round, wise somehow. It came from the   
sky it seemed. The voice was female but at first they only heard   
mumbling, then the words became clear. "Your first task young lovers is   
to find the Night Chalice. It is to be found deep into the oceans of   
Chiron, a moon of Neptune, you shall be transported there by me." And   
then they were in water, sinking. Luckily Aquaria seemed to be able to   
use her powers over water to bring them to the surface.  
  
"Can…any…of you…guys also use your powers?" Aquaria breathing heavily,   
something still held back her magic, and it had taken a lot out of her   
to just bring the four to the surface using a wave. "After all we have   
to go back in there."  
  
The others concentrated, then Sky spoke. "None of us can."  
  
"We're sorry Aquaria. I just can't" Crysta apologized.   
  
"Well its just not good, I guess I'll have to go down there, with Andy,   
like it or no. I can use what powers that this place will let me use to   
keep us reasonably alive down there, but right now I'm hungry, and need   
some rest. It took a lot out of me just to get us to the surface." She   
fainted after saying this, and Sky caught her.  
  
"Poor thing, she's tired. We should all get some rest." Crysta said.   
She felt and saw Sky hand Aquaria over to Andy. Noticing the boiling in   
his soul and her own, but knowing that there was no way he could carry   
her, not with the stupid bond. So she sighed.   
  
The next morning, Aquaria had woken up early and was close enough to   
Skyllan that she wouldn't wake Andarian when she kissed him. When she   
kissed him gently his touched burned her, she backed away, noticing   
that he was now awake.   
  
"What did u do Misti? I felt my lips burn," Sky was confused and then   
realized that his Misti had her hands on her lips in an   
expression…could it be pain?  
  
"I kissed you." She now looked depressed. *Why can't we just be happy   
together? No matter what, we always seem to be separated somehow. * A   
tear coursed down Aquaria's face. Then another. Skyllan reached out to   
her, his fingers began to burn. She looked at him, suddenly very pissed   
off. "NOT ONLY ARE WE BONDED TO SOMEBODY ELSE, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME   
TO EVEN TOUCH YOU!!!" Aquaria purposefully jerked Andy up. He wasn't   
happy to be woken.  
  
"Why the _hell_ did you do that!!! I was sleeping!" Andy yelled waking   
up Crystallia. Now everyone was glaring at Andy, but he didn't back   
down.  
  
"We need to go, and unless I'm mistaken, it's better to be conscious   
when underwater." Aquaria replied with an icy tone. With that they   
left.  
  
The water was icy, something that had not been great for Andarian.   
Aquaria seemed to like it well enough. The sea in which they were   
swimming wasn't a clear color like most like to think of water as.   
Instead it was teal and a deep cerulean, but was still transparent.   
There were no fish in this water. But the rainbow colored plants we   
shaped in a fashion of once holding life. As they swam deeper they came   
to the ocean floor. It was made of crystal, not sand or mud. * Not   
surprising, after all this is Neptune. Chiron...sounds familiar. Oh yes,   
it was the ocean that once had the palace above it. But some event   
made it known as the Ocean of Cruel Death.* Aquaria shuddered thinking   
of this. Andarian appeared to be freezing. Aquaria touched his wrist,   
it provided him a heated coating that wouldn't allow hypothermia to   
touch him. Again her magic worked as it had for their breathing; no air   
was needing but the oxygen in the water supplied what they needed to   
live.   
  
Then she saw it, a silver cup with jewels blacker than space. She swam   
over to it, it seemed it wouldn't budge. It was meant to stay there.   
The waters became restless. Slamming Aquaria this way and that. But   
that was after she had taken the Night Chalice. Simple enough, she   
thought while blasting herself and Andarian to the surface. What she   
didn't know was that this sudden restless of waters was destroying the   
land above.  
  
As they surfaced Sky and Crysta were falling into a closing crack.   
Racing to them both man and woman grabbed their love. As they tried to   
pull them out a force slammed all four into a marble wall.   
  
"You have completed your first task. Now you must brave the heat of the   
sun, as you get the Sword of Lorul."   



	8. The Sun and Magic

This is *new* in a way. Things have changed so if you read this chapter   
already, re-read it. I know I know yer all saying "Why didn't you do it   
right to begin with!" And I'm sorry, but i disliked how chapter 8 had   
turned out earlier, so i had to make some changes. Hope you like this   
version better.  
  
  
Chapter Eight: The Sun and Magic  
  
  
As they arrived on the sun Crystallia immediately saw what they   
needed. What made it unclear to her was why on earth would it be   
unguarded, after all the chalice had been hard to get and nearly killed   
Aquaria and Andarian.   
  
  
  
[No not the actual sun, this is the Sun Kingdom, though I've made it a   
possibility to live on the outer planets, Jupiter included. I will not   
exactly do that for the sun, other wise they would; A. be dead already;   
B. The whole Sailor Moon thing where the moon rules all the planets   
would have no meaning because the sun has the most power and actually   
makes the moon glow. But I will shut up now.]  
  
  
  
"There it is, there is the sword." Crystallia whispered.  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Of course I am, the sword of Lorul is a moon-made sword. I can   
feel its power." Crystallia took a step forward. And then a burst of   
white hot light blinded all of them momentarily.  
  
"Who disturbs this sacred, forbidden place!" a female voice   
roars.  
  
"Lady Aquaria of the Mist."  
  
"Lady Crystallia of the Moon."  
  
"Lord Andarian of Earth."  
  
"Lord Skyllan of Uranus." The four answer making their voices   
as strong as possible. Though now, it was hard for them to feel so   
strong, they all had an odd incomplete feeling.  
  
"What is your purpose for your voyage to the Sun Kingdom! Tell   
me oh nobles of the Lunar Alliance." The voice took shape once their   
eyes had been able to see again. The woman standing before them wore a   
very short skirt that was a piercing yellow. Her upper body was adorned   
in gold that was cut to her breasts flatteringly. Her hair was a deep   
golden blond that went down to her knees. She wore gauntlets made of   
gold as well. Her entire presence was intimidating.  
  
But Aquaria didn't like the woman's tone, and she never liked   
to feel intimidated so she spoke first. "The Lunar Alliance has been   
destroyed, many years ago, after the death of Queen Crystallia there   
were no longer monarchs. For your question, the answer is, that we are   
here to fulfill the third task, which is to get the Sword of Lorul. But   
who are you?"   
  
"I am Aurora. I guard this sacred kingdom, and the sword that   
Queen Crystallia herself put here. No one is to lay their hands upon   
it. Those that come to this sacred place are to die." Her eyes narrowed   
upon Aquaria and then eased. "I will let you have it, but you must   
never let it fall into the wrong hands Mist Child. Something is brewing   
on the Moon, and you should steer clear of it. Should my sister's sword   
fall into the wrong hands it could result in death for the descendants   
of the Lunar Alliance."   
  
Aquaria took a step towards the sword. A burst of flames   
flashed in front of her face. "You said I could have it!"  
  
"After we battle. I'll let no one near the treasure unless they   
have defeated it." Aurora's face began to show a smirk of pure evil. "I   
haven't been challenged in a long time." Aurora took the sword, and   
Aquaria pulled her own out. Aquaria for the first time noticed that she   
was no longer bound to Andarian, though the others didn't seem to   
realize their freedom.  
  
So the fight had begun, both warriors seemed to be on the same   
level, that was until the end of the first hour, when Aquaria began to   
tire. Aurora has her magic, and mine isn't here anymore. I know I can   
beat her if I had my magic. . . Aquaria thought as she back flipped   
out of the way of the fiery sword of Lorul. But in her tiring state she   
wasn't fast enough to use her sword to block an oncoming attack that   
sliced into her side.   
  
Aurora stopped. The cut should have killed her.  
  
"MISTI!!!!" Sky yelled. He ran to her and held her. He felt her   
pulse and she was still breathing, not dead, despite the blood that was   
gushing out of her side. She was unconscious, but something extremely   
odd came over Sky. He looked at his wrist, no longer connected to   
Crysta's. "The sacred place took away the curse. We are free from each   
other." He said not understanding. Aquaria's side healed itself.   
  
I feel incomplete, like my magic isn't in me anymore, but I   
felt it when I couldn't use it. Why can't I feel it now? But it has to   
be here, my side is healed. . . 'Magic. . .'she tried to make ice come   
from her hands something she did as a young child quite often. Nothing   
came. She found that she couldn't think clearly. My head, it hurts so   
badly, like something is trying to push itself out.The more she tried   
to think, the more it hurt. Then she heard a voice in the haziness of   
her mind state.   
  
'Stop fighting. Just rest.' The darkness told her, she almost let it   
take her into its arms. But a fire pierced through her mind, she   
remembered something, faintly. A spell, she had felt an intrusive magic   
come over her when she had been teleported to the awkward desert, but   
once it had attacked her mind she no longer challenged its authority.   
Her head pounded harder, the darkness was closing swiftly. She had to   
do something.  
  
'Save me! Somebody, help!' her mind cried out in desperation, but there   
was no answer. She felt a warmth surround her. It was vaguely   
familiar. It kept the darkness at bay, before it attacked out at it.   
The darkness and Aquaria's head-ache were gone. She now could feel what   
the warmth was, it was her magic, she had been wielding it to protect   
herself. But how? Aquaria snapped awake.  
  
"You remembered your magic was there, and you asked for help." Aurora   
said softly.  
  
"You were the light weren't you?"   
  
"Yes in a manor of speaking, I revived the part you lacked, the fact   
that a spell had subdued you. Because of that you knew that you had to   
fight. You didn't remember how, so your magic wielded itself to protect   
you."  
  
"Does that mean that the rest of them have their magic too?"  
  
"Yes, but you plunged yourself into your mind because of the need to   
heal yourself. It took magic from you that you didn't know you had, the   
reason that the darkness had to attack again."  
  
The others hadn't been listening to the conversation, but they   
wouldn't have been able to anyway. Now that Aquaria's mind was clear   
she talked to Aurora through her mind voice.   
  
"You all still have your magic." Aquaria announced to her   
friends and received some worried looks.  
  
"But we can't use it dear." Crysta said, wondering exactly how   
much blood her friend had lost.  
  
Aurora spoke now. "She's right, the only reason I would fight   
her for this sword is because she has the ancient queen's power." The   
crown that had transformed to her style now lay on Aquaria's head   
gracefully. "You all have your magic, I feel it."   
  
They all appeared to look inside themselves, and each of their   
own magic swirled around them and their eyes flew open. Sky spoke up,   
breathing a bit heavily. "I suppose you were right love."   
  
Aquaria nodded and stood up sword in hand. "We must finish."  
  
"Yes." Aurora and Aquaria now fought with the swords using   
magic inside them the way it was meant to be. It went on for another   
hour.  
  
"KISS OF THE DEAD!" Aquaria yelled, She had used a crescent   
attack which with her magic was very powerful, ending the battle. It   
sliced deep into which would kill a mortal, but they saw that she was   
  
no mortal when she stood back up without a bruise.  
  
"Impressive. Now I shall stick to my word, the sword is yours."   
Aquaria took the sword. And bowed respectfully.  
  
"You were an amazing opponent. I'm surprised at my feat." With   
that the four disappeared they returned to the earth where the elders   
would be.   
  
  
  
"They shouldn't be back, they should be dead." A dark voice   
said in the shadows.  
  
"I agree, to stand against that blasted sun guardian and to   
defeat her, is astonishing. She has to be the heir. You dear sister   
must kill her and the boy. They cannot stand in our way this time." The   
man's voice was ice.   
  
"Yes brother, I will not fail you." she walked away.  
  
  
"You had better not fail me sister, or I will eliminate you   
just like them." He laughed evilly.  
  
  
  
----------C@ ---------------C@ --------------------@ ---------------@  
  
How'd ya like it? Huh huh? Email me at sunaofdeath@hotmail.com __I beg of you__   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Truth or Nightmare

First of all, I'm sorry this took so long, but writers block can be   
hard to overcome, anyway I hope you like this chapter. Emails are good,   
and I absolutely LOVE reviews so please write some! Praises or   
*Constructive* critisim welcomed for reviews, but if you're going to   
write some sort of flame, write it in an email please.   
  
  
Disclamers: I do not own Sailor Moon, but this story doesn't include   
  
many of Naoko Takiuchi's(did I spell that right?) ideas. Don't sue me,   
after all I don't have enough to pay the money for it, and two, a lot   
of the characters belong to me, except for a few slip ups.  
  
Go ahead and read now.  
  
Chapter Nine: Truth or Nightmare  
  
  
  
It was cold that night on the moon. The Sea of Cruelty was   
bursting with negative activity. At the bottom of the sea a castle of   
dark crystal stood, a mass of oxygen loomed around the castle. This was   
made possible by spherical force field that would go unnoticed by an   
onlooker. A tall male figure looked down over his empire. His eyes were   
an unusual bright green, his long dirty blond hair was perfectly   
groomed though this man's appearance was out of place   
amidst the shadows. He retreated to the room at the other side of the   
balcony. How long have I waited, waited to kill her? Was it once I was   
born, or was it when I took this idiot's body? No one would ever   
suspect me, the only people that would shall soon be dead, hopefully. I   
could never trust my dear sister to do the best for me, she thinks it   
is she that is his heir, but she is very mistaken, for it I that will   
kill the Mist Child. His thoughts ended with hysterical   
laughter.   
  
At that moment his daughter came in the room, gagged, and her   
hands tied behind her back. She kicked and screamed, anger boiling in   
her eyes. The guards holding her left after the dark king magically   
held her against the wall. She noticed that she could still move   
slightly and used this to her advantage. She leaned forward and   
concentrated her power to where her hands were bound. A beam of light   
burst out but did nothing to the bonds.   
  
He came over to her and pressed a dagger against her breast.   
"Another outburst and this will go through your heart." He said icily.   
The betrayal in her eyes suddenly turned to fear. "Nobody to save you   
now, little one. It's too bad you couldn't remember your real parents,   
they were so nice, good skilled fighters, but not good enough. And they   
were left defenseless like you are now. Any last words, maybe to that   
lover of yours." He laughed at the tear that ran down her cheek. He   
removed the gag.   
  
  
"If you dare hurt him you'll pay dearly!" whether or not she   
noticed that dagger was slicing into her clothes she continued, "I   
thought you were my father all this time and you are about to kill me!   
And for what? What will this accomplish? Someone will stop you from   
killing the rest of them, if that's what you're going to do. But yes I   
_am_ defenseless, what kind of coward can't even stand up to his victim!"   
Then she screamed as the dagger went deep into her skin, but instead of   
piercing her heart it was just below it. Blood was quickly covering her   
dress, her eyes were blank, there was nothing for her left to feel. He   
was about to walk away when he smiled and turned around.  
  
"Never insult your elders. Especially _me._" He grabbed the   
hilt of the dagger and dragged it up into her lung. This time she   
didn't scream, she was to consumed with breathing, but   
gave up. "I love you, An-and-dy" then she died.   
  
The dark king walked into a large, dark room where he sat upon a golden throne.   
"Sister have you killed the boy?"   
  
"No, they haven't been separated, it would be impossible." She   
responded.   
  
He could sense her fear, "You should've killed them both! You   
have failed!"   
  
"Brother, I will kill them at the right time, and now isn't the   
time."  
  
"Soon they'll be married and you will hardly find them   
separable."  
  
"Quite the contrary. . ."  
  
"Never contradict me!"  
  
She straightened, no longer cowering. "I can do whatever the   
HELL I want! You have no control over me!"  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way sister." Just as he said that he   
blasted her against the wall, he began to advance on her when he still   
felt her life force. He became face to face with her. "Can you still do   
whatever the hell you want, sister?"   
  
"Yes." She stabbed deep into his shoulder with her nails that   
were like knives. He roared. "I'm not so weak as you think brother."   
She began to pull her nails from him to make another assult, this time   
to his heart. He stopped her.   
  
"Let us fight no more sister. We will destroy all that the girl   
loves, then kill her, _together._" He particularly liked the last   
touch, That will work long enough for me to destroy her, he thought.   
He was right and he walked a bit away to make it look real, she   
believed it, she was too power hungry and full of herself not to. The   
she began to feel like her body was being invaded, which it was. Her   
brother was starting to electrocute her. The lightning came   
  
strongly up from the ground and consumed her.   
  
"I am in charge sister, I do not tolerate failure,   
insubordination, and most of all mutiny. And you know how I feel about   
mercy." He told her this heartlessly. The darkness was now   
  
filled with her agonized screams, until she died.   
  
Then he teleported to a brightly lit room, it was the Chamber   
of the Flame, the Elders conversed here and their magic lit candles   
representing each planet's Clan. The candles normally   
  
represented the peace of the planets, but they had become dim, and now   
that he was in the room they died out completely.   
  
"Afraid of the dark?" he said ruthlessly.  
  
"Is that you Apollo?" the Moon Elder quietly asked.  
  
"The name is Talleron." Talleron said and blasted an Elder   
against the wall.  
  
"Apollo, why do you go by this unknown name, and hurt us?" an   
the injured Elder asked.   
  
"I do this because Apollo is dead over nineteen years ago and I   
killed him and my sister killed Pearl. I am Talleron, and I plan to   
kill all of you." The Elders tried to fight but they lost in the end,   
losing their lives.   
  
Talleron walked out of the room and up the stairs to another   
room. The door was locked of course, but he needed no key he teleported   
into the room to find exactly who he had been looking   
  
for, the Mist Child. But soon he found that she wasn't so much of a   
child as he had thought; she looked rather lovely in the soft moon   
glow.   
  
  
Aquaria woke from her nightmare breathing heavily. "Crystallia,   
and the Elders are. . ."   
  
she looked towards the corner of the room and noticed the figure   
immediately. It was Apollo,   
  
Crystallia's father.  
  
"Dead. I killed them." He looked deep into her eyes piercing   
her soul.  
  
"Talleron."  
  
"Aquaria." He smiled walking closer to her bed. He knew that   
she wouldn't scream, this was going to be easy for him, take her away   
to be his queen, and of course kill Skyllan, she couldn't be contained   
as long as Skyllan lived. "Come with me and be my queen."  
  
"Never would I ever be a queen to a power hungry murderer, that   
poses as someone's father, then kills them!"   
  
"You think that you are so wonderful Aquaria, but you too are a   
murderer. Remember all the lives that you took fleeing from Uranus,   
even the lives of your parents. I am not so heartless as that but yet   
you condemn me. You are the one that stole the heart of a young boy,   
  
caging him until you saw that you still wanted him. So why do you call   
me the poser, the murderer?" every word she winced at trying to find an   
escape something else to pin it on, but she couldn't think straight.   
Her memories molded into something other than what she had known,   
turned her into a heartless murderer. Now he had her where he wanted   
her. And he took his chance.   
  
He firmly planted his lips upon hers, passionately kissing her.   
Aquaria's mind dimmed, giving in, allowing the kiss, giving some of it   
back. Sky I love you so much, was the only thought she had, but she   
didn't know that she was betraying the one she loved, she had forgotten   
that Talleron's lips were on hers and not Sky's, but she didn't care.   
All she wanted was the darkness, smoothing over her body.  
  
This is what he wanted all of his life, not the power, only   
this, the passion. But the passion wouldn't last long knowing that she   
would be asleep soon then he could take her away to his castle.   
  
  
Five hours later Aquaria woke up, she remembered the dream clearly,   
wiped off her lips with distaste. She looked around to see that she was   
in her room, at her home on Pluto. Why shouldn't I be, I'll be   
marrying soon so I should be getting prepared, even though we're not   
engaged yet, he'll ask. Soon, she thought but something was out of   
place here but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Did you guys like it? Please REVIEW! WRITE EMAILS!! tell me what you   
think, if I get some reviews soon I might be able to make chapter ten   
come out faster! 


End file.
